Transport refrigeration can have a load requiring a temperature of -20.degree. F. in the case of ice cream, 0.degree. F. in the case of some frozen foods and 40.degree. F. in the case of flowers and fresh fruit and vegetables. A trailer may also have more than one compartment with loads having different temperature requirements. Additionally, the ambient temperatures encountered may range from -20.degree. F., or below, to 110.degree. F., or more. Because of the wide range of ambient temperatures that can be encountered on a single trip as well as the load temperature requirements, there can be a wide range in refrigeration capacity requirements. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,029, 4,986,084 and 5,062,274 disclose reduced capacity operation responsive to load requirements while U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,447 discloses a two-stage compressor with interstage cooling. In reciprocating refrigeration compressors having multiple stages of compression, the intermediate pressure gas can be routed through the crankcase sump. Utilizing this approach for low temperature applications works quite well to increase the efficiency, however, in medium and high temperature applications several complications arise. Higher crankcase pressures produce a lower effective oil viscosity, increased thrust washer loads, and increased bearing loads.